


The Sound of Silence

by cheyennesunrise, TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello darkness, my old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence




End file.
